


Warm Blue

by calamity_doe



Category: American Revolution RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: 18th Century, American Revolution, Broken windows, College, Continental Army, Culper Ring, First Kiss, Fist Fights, Ghosts, Graduation, Heaven, Heavy Drinking, Letters, M/M, Secret Relationship, Spies, Sunsets, War, executions, reunited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamity_doe/pseuds/calamity_doe
Summary: The story of 2 boys, who found each other, got lost, then found each other again
Relationships: Nathan Hale (1755-1776)/Benjamin Tallmadge
Kudos: 1





	Warm Blue

They were finally here. Yale University, the best school in all of Connecticut. The two brothers, named Nathan and Enoch Hale, had been preparing for this moment since they graduated primary school. But now they were here. The place that would change their life forever.  
Nathan roamed the halls, excited from ideas about the future. He aimlessly stared at the walls, classrooms, and everything else while Enoch guided him to their dorm in Connecticut Hall.  
“Ok Nathan, this is our dorm” Enoch told his brother.  
“I can’t believe it! We actually made it!” Nathan said, full of joy.  
“I can’t either, but we better set up our belongings, classes start tomorrow” Enoch reminded Nathan.  
“I know Enoch, I’m just happy to be here!” Nathan replied, as he opened the door to the room.  
When they walked in, they were greeted by another student. He had dark brown curly hair, light blue eyes, and round puffy cheeks. He was appearing to move whatever personal items he brought with him. He also caught Nathan’s eye, and his heart.  
“Hello, I’m Benjamin, Benjamin Tallmadge” the boy said.  
“Hello, I’m Nathan Hale, and this is my brother, Enoch.” Nathan replied, as he nearly pushed Enoch behind him.  
“May I ask, how old are you two?” Ben requested.  
“Oh, I’m 16, and Nathan here is 14.” Enoch replied, reclaiming his spot Nathan had shoved him out of.  
“Only 14?” Ben said, shifting his eyes to Nathan. “No offense to Enoch, but you do look older than him, Nathan.” Ben informed Nathan.  
“Don’t worry, he still acts 14” Enoch replied, cutting Nathan off, which he received a small glare for.  
“I’ll have to take your word for it, for I am only a year older than him.” Ben jokingly replied.  
“So, what brings you to Yale?” Nathan asked Ben.  
“Same reason anyone else would attend a university, to acquire an education.” Ben jokingly replied. The 3 laughed at Nathan’s question for a little bit, though Ben’s laugh had pulled at Nathan’s heartstrings.  
“Well, you two should put away your possessions, for the sun is about to set.” Ben told the two.  
“Oh, right. Well, good to meet you Ben.” Enoch told Ben before dragging his and Nathan’s things into the room.  
“Good to meet you too, Enoch!” Ben shouted at the older Hale brother before turning to his younger counterpart.  
“I look forward to getting to know you, Nathan.” Ben said, reaching out his hand for Nathan’s.  
“I look forward to it too,” replied Nathan, who was hoping Ben wouldn’t notice the reddening of his face.  
As the 3 boys unpacked their things, chatted, and finally fell asleep, Nathan couldn’t take his eyes, or his thoughts, off of Ben.  
_Wow, he’s...amazing. He’s intelligent, and has such a lively personality. And I’ve never met someone so eloquently spoken. He’s kind, hardworking, and handsome, and just all around perfect.  
Wait…  
Ever since I met Ben, I couldn’t take my mind off him. Whenever I look at him, I can feel the blood rushing to my cheekbones, my heartbeat getting faster and faster. Butterflies would aimlessly fly around in my stomach when our eyes meet.  
Oh god…  
I’m in love with Ben… ___

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, I don’t know how to write meet-cutes, longer chapters in the future (like chapter 5 or something) also sorry for any second hand embarrassment caused by the incredibly awkward conversation (I can’t write dialogue lol)


End file.
